


El Mayarah

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [31]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: El mayarah, Established SuperCorp, F/F, Original Danvers-Luthor Child(ren) - Freeform, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: With their family complete, El Mayarah takes on a whole new meaning for both Kara and LenaSuperCorp-tober Prompt Day 31: El Mayarah





	El Mayarah

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the last one for SuperCorp-tober 2019! I wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed my fics for joining me on this wild ride. It was really eye opening for myself to start writing again. Before this I had a list of fic ideas that I had wanted to write, and all of them have been translated into fics in this series. If anyone has any suggestions I’m more than happy to consider it and give it a go. I know there are a few comments on the other fics I’ve posted requesting a second chapter/sequel (I’m thinking specifically of In Rao’s Light) so I may give that a go if people are interested. I wanted to dedicate this last one, and really this entire series to Monroha-Kay, I would never have been able to finish this series without her ideas and support this never would have been completed. Anyway enough of my rambling, ENJOY!

“Kara Zor-El Danvers-Luthor I am going to kill you.” Lena nearly screamed as a sharp contraction ripped through her body.

“I doubt don’t it babe.” Kara soothed as she let Lena grip her hand, her free hand running through her wife’s hair.

“This hurts so much.” Lena mumbled, leaning back against Kara. “I swear it wasn’t this bad with Yvie.” She whimpered.

“It won’t be much longer, you’re doing so well Lee. You’re so strong.” Kara whispered as she kissed Lena’s temple.

“Says the woman with super strength.” Lena retorted, groaning again as yet another contraction started.

Kara smiled gently. “The strength it takes to do this far exceeds the strength it takes to lift a car.” She decided.

“Lena,” the doctor interrupted them. “I need you to push again.” 

Lena sigh gently, burying her face into Kara’s neck. “I don’t wanna.” 

Kara almost laughed at her wife’s antics, smoothing her hair gently. “Only a one or two more.” The doctor assured, knowing the woman was tired. 

“Fine.” Lena sigh as she shifted herself slightly, pushing as yet another contraction washed over her. 

Much to her relief that was all that was required, and soon the nearby nurse was sliding the newborn into her arms. “It’s a boy, congratulations.” 

Lena sobbed gently, tears leaving her eyes as she cradled her son against her chest. “He’s so perfect.” 

“You did so good babe.” Kara whispered, kissing Lena softly before glancing down at their son, sliding a thumb over her sons dark hair. “He has your hair.” She smiled.

“Only fair considering Yvie has yours.” Lena retorted. She gasped gently when their son opened his eyes, revealing one of them was Kara’s blue, and the other was Lena’s green. “Well I guess he got his eyes from both of us.” 

“I’m going to go get Yvie,” Kara added, “she should meet her brother.” 

Lena nodded, gently removing her hand from Kara’s and bringing it up to her son’s cheek. She glanced over when Kara appeared in the doorway, Yvie held in her arms. “Ready to meet your brother?”

Yvie nodded excitedly, grinning at her new baby brother. “What he name?” She asked as she reached out, grinning when Kara put her on the bed next to Lena.

“Seamus.” Lena whispered, informing her of the name she and Kara had agreed on when they had discussed possible names. 

“I love you all so much.” Kara whispered.

“I love you too.” Lena returned.

“Love you three mamas.” Yvonne returned, snuggling against Lena’s side as Kara wrapped her arms around all of them

Kara and Lena realized that here, with their family everything was finally right in their lives. All these years together, the ups and downs, the fights, the make ups. It was all worth it. When Kara told Lena she was Supergirl, when Lena proposed, when they both decided together that they wanted a family. Everything that they’d been through was worth it because it lead to this moment. 

The four of them together really were _stronger together_.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's all folks! Let me know what you think, and much love to everyone!


End file.
